The Loraniavania Wiki
Welcome to The Loraniavania Wiki The wiki for anything relating to The United Federal Emirates of The Peoples Democratic Republic of Definitely Not Communist Loraniavania. Loraniavania The United Federal Emirates of The Peoples Democratic Republic of Definitely Not Communist Loranivania is a small country located in the Baltic sea and is home to about 2,500 people today. The country of Loraniavania does not show up in modern maps today as governments of the world do not want people to know about Loraniavania's existence as to prevent mass panic, but people that know what they are looking for can travel to it for a discounted price due to how dangerous it is to fly around the islands since the radiation is quite strong around the South-West and North of Loraniavania. The safest way to travel to Loraniavania is by sea, but boats must take a specific route since if they went off course they can fall into corrosive radioactive waters that would sink most ships after minutes of contact. Many tourists who have visited Loraniavania have not returned and nobody knows if they are taking shelter or if they are even alive, Most countries legally declare these people as dead. History The islands of Loraniavania were discovered in 1920 by Loránd Tretyakov and later colonized by people of Slavic origin. Loraniavania, as a country was founded in 1921 by Loránd Tretyakov after he realized the island was unclaimed by nearby nations. 1920 - 1923 W.I.P. War of 1924 The countries surrounding Loraniavania noticed that it was a growing threat and so the war of 1924 began. The Great Come-backening W.I.P. 1925 - 1959 W.I.P. 1960 - 2000 W.I.P. 2000 - 2018 W.I.P. Natlantis Natlantis is a militarized island with the only airport in Loraniavania, Natlantis has high defense mechanisms set up all around it to protect from creatures, environmental hazards and foreign threats. Natlantis is the safest place in Loraniavania and is most commonly visited by scientists, tourists and news reporters. Natlantis is run independently from Loraniavania but must still follow it's laws and orders. Commander Nathan Mac Ateer is the leader of Natlantis. Geography Loraniavania lies on the European continental shelf. It is separated from the mainland by the Baltic Sea and is located about 50 miles West of the Lithuanian city of Klaipėda. Climate The islands are dominated by a humid continental climate which means it has large seasonal temperature differences with average temperatures ranging from -2.8°C in January and 16.8°C in August. Temperatures can be as low as -5.2°C and as high as 20.1°C. Fauna Animal diversity has changed significantly in Loraniavania due to the war of 1924 since the weapons used were highly radioactive, Not much is known about how many new species were created but we do know that most are hostile and dangerous to touch. Flora Similarly to fauna, the plant life has been irradiated and is quite different to what it use to be, the grass adapted a red colour and is more sensitive to heat while most trees have strange leaves that appear to look normal from a distance. Fungi There are many species of fungi all over the islands, the most commonly spotted type of fungi is a mutated type of jelly fungi, the mutations caused it to glow a bright green. Economy Loraniavania's main source of revenue comes from selling valuable research to scientists around the world. Research laboratories are located in three locations, one on the West, one in the North and one located in Natlantis, The exact locations of these laboratories are unknown. The amount gained from selling research and classified information is enough for the country to avoid collapse. Law & Justice The primary execution method of Loraniavania is freeze thaw action, during times of very cold weather, water in a crack of a rock will freeze, This happens in wintertime at night. When water turns to ice it expands by about 10%, Killing the condemned. Demographics Settlements Capitals Fangle Dangle Dangle is the capital of Loraniavania and is located in the North of the West island, "The Laurynas House" is located in the center of Fangle Dangle Dangle Largest urban areas Language Loraniavanian is spoken in the present day across the islands, created from multiple Slavic languages and is most similar to Polish. The Loraniavanian alphabet uses Elian Script as a base, it is unknown when this change occurred. Half of the population of Loraniavania is able to speak English. Religion Category:Browse